quatre's problem-1
by aya-chan
Summary: im not that good at summaries.....basically quatre finds out he cant work his gundam for certain reasons.....
1. quatre's problem1

Hiya, I'm Ayachan a new fan fic'er. This is my first fic so if it's really crappy, don't give up on me yet. I'm going to be writing more soon. Here we go, hope you like.  
  
Oh, before I start. I don't own any of the anime characters (but we can wish), and I'm just a Highschool student obsessed w/ anime so don't sue me. C&C welcomed. However, flames will be looked at laughed at and sent on to friends for laughing purposes only. If you have a Criticism, make it a productive one. Dont act like a idiot and say " It sux. Stop writing". You're just hurting yourself, if I read it.  
  
--------------  
  
Kaycee comes walking in "hey darky? Darky??"  
  
Darky looks over at kay and puts her hand over the phone.  
  
"What do you want Kay?"  
  
" Do you know were Quatre is? I have to tell him something, like, that's really important."  
  
"Kay, is it really that important? I'm on the phone with Duo!"  
  
*Sigh* there she goes again.  
  
"great. Well, thanks anyways"*sighs*  
  
Ok, let me start from the beginning.  
  
Duo and Darkangel have known each other since they were about 5 yrs. old. They were in the same classes until third grade when Duo was called off for some top-secret work. (????) But we didn't really know what for, I mean he was in third grade, why would he go off for work, secret work for that matter? So anyways, they just started talking again and just to tell you how much they've been on the phone, the phone bill has gone up 30 dollars. But, I can't do anything about it because he was my friend too. We met Quatre in the 2nd grade, but we didn't really get to know him as well. Then he left around the same time as Duo, and we havent heard from both of them until recently.  
  
Damnit she's still on the phone!  
  
"Damnit, D! Get off the phone, we do have to pay you know!!"  
  
"I know. I know. Ok, I'm getting off, geez." Yelling exasperated.  
  
"Hurry, up we got to go find Quatre!!"  
  
"Hold your horses Kay. 'I got to go duo, catch ya later.' There you happy Kay? Did I make you happy?"  
  
"Yes you did. Thank you. Now, as I was saying, we have to find Quatre. Its something serious, and it could really get him into deep shit."  
  
"What do you have to tell him?"  
  
" Its... its .. about him and his Gundam. I'll tell you in the car over to his house ok?"  
  
Ok, here's the deal. We know a bunch about the Gundams, more than you think we know. Although we've been told that we aren't supposed to know this stuff, we do. We have been threatened by the secret service and by the public on many accounts but nothing has happened. Unfortunately, we have also been threatened to be killed by Heero but we didn't really think much of it, since we are babe's and he hasn't killed Relena yet (WHY???????? She's a... how shall we say, an ass. There we go, anyways.) But, anyways, I told her about Sandrock and what happened, on the way to the base.  
  
D:" But how??!!How could that have happened?"  
  
K:"I don't know. One of the constructors for the gundam called me and told me. He said that the Gundam has put a great risk on Quatre and his body, and that they fear that if he goes to fly soon that he might get SEROUSLY hurt."  
  
That's all I had to tell her.  
  
D:" Don't you know anything else?"  
  
K: "No, but he told me to get him over to the base to tell him, but that we cant say anything about it."  
  
(Which with Darky, will be hard to do. oh boy.)  
  
----------  
  
After we picked up Quatre, we went over to the base where Darky and I waited outside of the builder of Sandrock's office.  
  
D:" They're taking too long!"  
  
K: "Darky, they have only been in there for 5 min."  
  
D: "That's too long. I'm worried. I'm going to knock on the door."  
  
K:" Ok, I got to call trowa and get him over here. I'll be right back."  
  
D: "Ok."  
  
I walked over to the phone and dialed the number for Trowa's house. He picked up on the 4th ring. Thank goodness he picked.  
  
K:" Hi, this is Kay, is Trowa there?"  
  
T: "Yeah? What?"  
  
K: "you got to come to the base. I can't tell you now, but I think Quatre might need you."Why did I have to be the one to call him? Why couldn't someone else do it?  
  
T: "What happened?? Kay? is he alright?"  
  
K: "We aren't sure but you go to get down here."  
  
T:" ok, ill be down in about 10 min. you going to be there?"  
  
K: "Yep, me and Darky are here."  
  
T: "ok, I'm on my way."  
  
I hung up the phone and sat back down in my seat.  
  
K:" Hey, Darky?"  
  
D: "yeah."  
  
K: "did he say anything or were you not able to get in?"  
  
D: "The guy said that Quatre is in deep shit and that it's a good thing we got him in here. You call Trowa?"  
  
K: "Yep he's coming now."  
  
D: "Ok, good. well there is nothing we can do now, but wait."  
  
K: "yep. Damn, I cant believe this is happening, how come it had to be quatre? Hes so kind hearted…."  
  
Trowa got there in about 10 min. as he said. He was really worried and was about to knock down the door when Quatre came out. His eyes were red and you could tell he had been crying. When he saw Trowa, he just walked over to him adnhugged him, while saying thanks to us at the same time.He didn't say anything. After a few minutes,he saw trowas worried look. He went on to explain what happened.(we told Trowa about the situation before hand so he wasn't totally freaked out.) The only thing I heard was:  
  
" I'm not going..... I'm not using it for 2 months...they wont let me."  
  
As Darky and I were about to leave, when Quatre came up to us and told us the whole story.  
  
Q: "They aren't going to let go in the Gundam for 2 months and I have to get therapy for my ankles and wrists because they said that they have had to much strain. I just want to thank you Kay, for getting me over here before anything else happened."  
  
"what about darky?"of course that was excpected.  
  
Q: " You too Darky, thank you."  
  
" Come on, Quatre, we got to get you home. You got to get some sleep. Thank you, both of you. You saved him from even worse complications and problems."  
  
K: " We don't need any thanks, we're friends we do stuff for each other to help one another out."  
  
T: " Still, I have to thank you."  
  
K: " If you guys need anything at all just call us and we'll be glad to do anything to help."  
  
Q: " Thank you, Kay. Darkangel."He smiled at us, and then his eyes rolled back. I looked at Trowa, and just glimpsed at Quatre.Trowa was standing behind Quatre and lifted him up into his arms. I guess it was just too much because just as he picked Quatre up, Quatre passed out.  
  
We left the base and helped get Quatre in the car for Trowa to bring him home.  
  
  
  
So, what you think? I know its not that good, but it's a start. I already wrote the second chapter, so I'm not going to ask for your opinion quite yet, but in the next one, I do. Well, catch ya later. oh and let me know what you think of BOTH of them after you read them.  
  
Arigato!! 


	2. quatre's problem2

I do not own the gundam pilots (although we can wish). Don't sue me. I'm just a high school student with an obsession for anime. C&C welcome, however, criticisms will be read, not taken seriously, and passed on to be laughed at. My email is aya.chan@home.com again, emails welcome. I might not get back to you, but I promise they will be read.   
  
Ok, as I said im a new writer and im not that good at it. Please bear with me. They will hopefully get better as I keep writing them. Well hope you enjoy. Reply at any time and let me know if I should write another chapter. Arigato!!  
  
  
Quatre's problem- part 2   
Author-   
"Quatre!! Quatre! Quatre!" Trowa had been freaking out for the past hour. Quatre hadn't woken up yet and its been an hour and a half since he fainted. He fainted because he found out he wasn't going to e able to use Sandrock for at least 2 months.(in the last chapter it's explained.)   
  
"Quatre! Come on Quatre wake up!"  
  
Trowa called me 10 minutes ago and I came over as soon as I could.  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
"Coming! I'm coming…." He heaved a heavy sigh. He sounded very tired.   
Trowa opened the door and told me to come in. I took my shoes off and put some slippers on. I sat down and the couch and he explained to me everything that happened. We both went into Quatre and Trowa's room.  
  
"Hey Trowa? Maybe we should let him sleep. I mean, he's not short of breath. He isn't restlessly sleeping. And I think his dream is a good one." Hinting to the smile on Quatre's face. Trowa agreed.  
  
We went downstairs, and sat on the couch. Trowa for some reason unknown to me, laid his head on my lap. He began to tell me when Quatre played a joke on him a few weeks ago. This happened, I found, right after the last mission they completed.   
  
"We both went down to the dock, out by the ocean. You know the just down the road. Well, we were sitting on the dock, when Quatre fell in. I thought that he would come up in a few minutes, but when he didn't come up, I got worried. I jumped in and looked underwater. I came up for air, and turned around. It felt like someone was watching me. He was just sitting there, on the dock, all wet, laughing. I headed for him, and I was about to yell at him for scaring me, when he told mw to hush. I was caught off guard. He told me that he had been waiting under the dock while I was looking for him. And when I underwater, he crawled out of the water, and back onto the dock."  
  
" Well, Trowa, looks like got done in to."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"He played a joke on you and you fell for it. Well, kinda, I mean he shouldn't have done that kind of joke, but it was cute."  
  
"The thing that caught me most off guard was when he jumped in the water, and told me that he was in love with me. Then he kissed me. I didn't know what to do so I kissed back, but I didn't think it was right, so I pulled away. He looked like his heart had been torn into 2. I didn't know what to do. I just stood in the water, while he was looking at me and he said to me:   
  
' I don't care if it's right or not Trowa. I-I love you.'   
  
I stood there, and took him in my arms and said  
  
' I love you too, Quatre, but it's just not right. It isn't right for 2 guys to like each other. But, I don't care if its right because I love you.' "  
  
Then he realized I wasn't paying attention to him, that I was paying attention to something or someone else. He looked up, over the couch, and saw Quatre. Quatre had a slight smile on his face, and was looking straight at Trowa. All of the sudden, Trowa jumped over the couch (I hadn't seen that much happiness in him in about 12 years.)   
  
"Quatre! Oh, Quatre!" Trowa ran to Quatre, and hugged him so hard, nearly taking all the air out of the little boy's lungs.   
  
"Trowa" Quatre whispered.  
  
"Are you alright Quatre? Why did you faint? Why? You scared me!!"   
(Trowa scared?! It's a miracle! All we have to do is make Heero smile. Scratch that. Anyways.)  
  
" I'm sorry Trowa I-I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't scare you to much did I?"  
  
"It's ok, Quatre. Just as you're alright. You frightened me, but you don't have to say sorry."  
Just then Trowa took Quatre in his arms and french kissed him. I waited about 10 seconds, and then I butted in.  
"Uhhhmmm"   
  
" O, sorry Kaycee. Didn't mean to make uncomfortable."  
  
"you didn't make me uncomfortable, it's just that I thought you should remember im here, so you don't embarrass yourself. You know, me being nice and all." I slightly grinned and they looked back at me like' we don't care.' I ended there, and let myself out.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
SO??? What you think about it? It isnt really that good, but im new at this. Well, let me know if you like it or not, and ill decide on whether to make another chapter.   
Arigato!! Adios!  
  
11/9/2000  
  



End file.
